They Were Once Brothers (Taster)
by LoveloveSquidXZigzag
Summary: Liam and Zayn were both brothers, happy with their lives in Wolverhampton. But a deadly disease strikes the English town and soon, the boys are the only two left. Will this disease manage to tear them apart?


**Omigod AHHHHH! It's been so long omg! Ok, so the only reason I'm here is to tell you guys something. I have an account on Wattpad and have done since March-ish. I should've told you all earlier but I just didn't get round to it. So, if you wanna check me out you can on Wattpad under the name ILoveUILoveUNiall and this story is called ****_They Were Once Brothers _****so you can check it out if you wanna! Yes, I do write One Direction fanfiction.**

There was a disease. A deadly disease killing people all around Wolverhampton. It was dangerous to go out - if you did, you'd probably die in a matter of seconds. It was like hell, especially for Liam and Zayn. The two boys adored playing football, and not being able to play it was pure torture. Liam and Zayn were brothers, and they both were known throughout town for their amazing football skills. Liam was undoubtedly better at playing than Zayn was, having more practise than his busier older sibling, and Zayn was just a little jealous at this fact. But he loved his brother nonetheless.

The boys' parents had unfortunately been one of the first people to experience the deadly disease, leaving the house one day and dropping dead almost instantly. Liam and Zayn were afraid to go out to see what happened, just in case it happened to them, so they stayed in their room, sitting in the corner and shaking like leaves. Almost everyone in Wolverhampton had died - the two boys were two of the five left. The five people were all in their late teens or early twenties. Zayn had just turned twenty, leaving Liam at nineteen. They were bored out of their minds. They had no more books to read - they had read them all at least five times. So they just sat in the middle of their living room with nothing to do, awkward silence passing over them. It was strange all of a sudden, because Zayn thought he heard someone knocking on the window.

"Liam, did you hear that?" He asked, whipping his head around to face his brother. Liam nodded and looked towards the window. The curtains were drawn, so they couldn't see if there really was someone at the window, which would've been impossible because everyone apart from five kids (including themselves) was dead and there was no way anyone could go outside. Despite this, the boys both jumped up and made their way towards the window, grabbing each other's hands for comfort. Liam was the one that reached out and touched the curtain, being brave for his brother. He threw it back and there, by the window stood the boys' mother.

"Mum?!" Liam screamed, seeing the woman in front of him. "But, you're... oh no! This is..." Liam was speechless at what he saw, as was Zayn. Their mother had died as soon as she left the house a few months ago. How could she possibly have been standing there in front of the boys? Zayn noticed something her eyes - a slight hint of red and there, on her bottom lip, Zayn could've sworn he saw fangs. He blinked a few times, just to make sure he wasn't seeing it, but they were there. Liam saw them too.

"What is this?" Zayn asked, shocked at what he saw in front of him. "It's not human..." He backed away from the window slowly, his un-dead mum watching him. Suddenly, she lashed out, smashing the window and sending bits of glass flying. Liam screamed and covered his face, crouching down in fear. He was right next to the window, so he got some little bits of glass in his arms and torso, but he didn't care. The inhuman thing started making its way to Zayn where he sat shaking in a corner, tears streaming down his face. When he looked up, she was there, right in front of him. Her eyes were now red and her fangs had gotten somewhat bigger. Zayn pushed himself right up against the wall as the monster came closer, opening her mouth to reveal her shiny white teeth. She grabbed his face and jerked it to the side, leaving his neck exposed. "No!" Zayn cried out. "Liam! Help me!" Liam saw what was happening and ran over to try and pull his mum away from Zayn, but she just threw him back and carried on with what she was doing. Finally, her mouth came into contact with Zayn's dark skin and her teeth pushed their way into it. "AAGGHH!" He cried out in pain as she pulled away quickly, ripping a chuck of skin away with her. She smirked as she saw Zayn start to struggle and lose his breath. He started making jerky movements and breathing heavily. "It... hurts..." He managed to breathe out. He was in so much pain, it's not even imaginable.

Liam got up quietly and watched as his mum walked away from Zayn and back out the house. He quickly ran over to Zayn and held him tightly.

"Omigod, Zayn!" He gasped as his brother struggled to breathe in his arms. He was becoming colder and colder by the second. "Zayn! Zayn! Please, you're gonna be fine! It's gonna be alright!" Tears came to Liam's eyes as he watched his brother die slowly, grabbing onto his shirt. Zayn died eventually, and Liam couldn't hold it in anymore. He cried and cried over his brother's dead body. SMASH! Another window was smashed and Liam saw another monster climb in through the window. It took one look at Zayn and scrunched it's nose up in disgust. It then looked up at Liam and grinned, revealing it's fangs. Liam's eyes grew wide as the monster started to slowly make its way towards Liam and he started backing away from Zayn. The monster's gold eyes bore into Liam's brown ones. Liam was so shocked - it was a monster, but it looked just like a human. He couldn't go any farther back - he had bumped into the wall. The monster crouched down in front of him, the creepy grin still on his face. Liam did the same as Zayn, pushing himself into the wall as the creature bared its fangs and lowered them towards his neck. "Please... what do you want?" Liam whimpered, feeling the monster's cold breath on his neck.

"I want to suck your blood." The monster growled in reply and Liam suddenly felt a sharp pain in his neck. He screamed and begged God for it to be over soon. The monster ripped itself away from Liam's neck and he was left there, pain spreading throughout his body. His breaths became rugged and short and he struggled to keep up with his racing heart. As Liam started blanking out, he saw something move from the floor next to him. He tried to keep his consciousness for a bit longer to see what it was. A tall, tanned boy with black hair formed into a perfect quiff stood there, smirking.

"Z-Zayn..." Liam choked out. Zayn laughed at him and Liam saw his bright red eyes just as darkness came over him.


End file.
